


Deep Inside of You

by AirgiodSLV



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It’s not every day that Spencer gets to do something with Brendon that Brendon’s never done before.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Inside of You

**Author's Note:**

> Figging, bondage, forced orgasms, s/D. For the usual suspects. Thanks to [](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/profile)[**disarm_d**](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/) for reading it over. Title from Third Eye Blind.

It’s not every day that Spencer gets to do something with Brendon that Brendon’s never done before. There have been a few, but mostly they covered all of them in those first few heady months when this thing between them was new and they both wanted to try _everything_. The fact that this is one of those things they’d never even talked about or considered makes Spencer’s blood rush.

The fact that they got it out of a book of mildly kinky sex tips for people in committed relationships bought by _Ryan_ and accidentally packed in with Spencer’s things made it hard not to laugh at first; as they read the instructions and warnings, as they went to the grocery store together to pick out the perfect ginger root, as Brendon held up each one and pretended to measure it, waggling his eyebrows until Spencer couldn’t tell if he himself was laughing or blushing.

He’s not laughing now.

Brendon’s stretched out on his back on the bed, wrists shackled securely to the headboard, completely and gloriously naked. His ankles aren’t restrained, but that’s only because Spencer is between them, keeping Brendon spread wide. He’s naked as well, kneeling between Brendon’s legs, and his hand strokes almost lazily over his cock, just to watch Brendon’s eyes snap down to follow the motion.

“Spencer,” Brendon pleads. He’s been almost-begging for a few minutes now, practically since they started undressing, but not to the point that Spencer is ready to do anything. He thinks Brendon can do better.

Spencer reaches down and almost absently twists the finger of ginger inside Brendon’s ass. He’d skinned it earlier, with Brendon watching from across the breakfast bar in their kitchen, his legs swinging from the high bar stool, wearing orange high-top Skechers and looking absolutely nothing like a child. Spencer had pared it down into the shape of a butt plug, the end of the root still bulbous and swollen, and Brendon had licked his lips, looking drugged already at the thought of it, and murmured, “Yeah.”

The ginger’s been inside Brendon now for a little over fifteen seconds. Spencer knows, he’s been watching the clock, even with the distractions provided by a naked, bound Brendon. Brendon’s just now starting to sweat, moisture prickling at his temples and along his hairline. Spencer keeps watching, keeps touching himself, counting the seconds. Before they even hit thirty, Brendon turns his head to the side and groans.

“Fuck,” he gasps, and Spencer twists the ginger again, slowly, until Brendon makes a high, desperate noise.

“Yeah?” Spencer asks. He’s curious about how this feels, what Brendon is going through. The book said itching, discomfort, mild burning, and heightened libido. He’d expected to have to wait longer, though, until the juice really started to sink in. It’s been less than a minute and Brendon is already pulling distractedly against the shackles, a sure sign that he’s more than halfway gone.

“Burns,” Brendon explains, squirming again on the bed, dragging the comforter with him so it bunches up around his hips. “Feels…fuck. Spencer.”

Brendon’s cock twitches against his stomach, red and full. Spencer abandons his own and reaches out for Brendon’s, giving him one slow, tight stroke from root to tip. Brendon’s ass clenches down automatically, and he makes a high noise of surprise when the ginger reactivates, his hips bucking into Spencer’s grip. Spencer lets go and Brendon bites down on another noise, breath hissing harshly through his teeth as he tries to calm himself down. He’s panting now, low harsh breaths making his chest heave.

“Does it hurt?” Spencer asks, watching the expressions shift across Brendon’s face.

“Good hurt,” Brendon manages, rocking his hips fractionally against the bed. “I like it. Not like… Fuck, burns like fuck, though. Spencer.”

“Yeah,” Spencer says, running his fingers over Brendon’s kneecap for reassurance, dragging them up his thigh.

Spencer,” Brendon repeats, and this time when Spencer squeezes his cock and Brendon’s ass tightens, his eyes roll back in his head.

“Fuck,” he says, starting to babble. “Fuck, I really want you to fuck me, Spencer, I _need_ you to fuck me, I need…” He squirms again, and Spencer thinks he should have known better than to ask for that, because now that he has, Spencer’s going to give it to him.

“I can’t right now,” he says, trying not to grin too obviously. “There’s this thing in the way.” He reaches between Brendon’s cheeks to grasp the base of the ginger plug, drawing it out with excruciating slowness until Brendon exhales in relief, and then pushes it back in, deep.

Brendon clenches down again in automatic response, and sound whistles out between his teeth as his eyes screw shut, hips pumping frantically. “Spencer, please, I need you, fuck me, I can’t…”

“You can’t take any more?” Spencer asks, voice low and soothing.

He sees Brendon’s jaw click shut as he realizes and regains control of himself. He breathes deeply for a few seconds, only his hips and fingers still twitching restlessly at the feel of the ginger, and answers, “Yes. Yes, I can take more.”

His voice is low, sure, and Spencer gives him a few more seconds to recover before pulling the ginger out nearly to the tip and plunging it back in again, harder. Brendon moans, biting it off but not stopping it, and Spencer places a soothing hand on his hip, holding him down while he gets a better grip on the root and starts fucking Brendon in earnest.

“Shit, fuck, Spencer, _please_ ,” Brendon begs, his voice rising higher as Spencer twists the ginger in at the right angle and Brendon clenches down on it, reactivating the juice over and over again until he’s writhing almost beyond Spencer’s ability to restrain him with one hand, keening high in his chest.

Spencer corkscrews the plug in until Brendon’s body almost swallows it, and runs his fingers around the rim, touching the sensitive skin stretched around the base. There’s ginger juice on his fingers as well, from touching the root, and he rubs it in along Brendon’s rim, pressing and massaging Brendon’s perineum.

Brendon’s stopped begging, but Spencer thinks it’s only because he can’t open his mouth without making noise, inarticulate and wild. His teeth are gritted together, jaw tight, breathy, pained whimpers squeezing out with each panted exhale. There are tears leaking into the corners of his closed eyes, and Spencer reaches up with the hand that hasn’t touched the ginger to wipe one away with his thumb.

“How much more?” Spencer asks out loud, just to see Brendon jerk and try to fight it, try to keep his hips from thrusting and his ass from clenching down on the plug. Spencer rubs him a little more, tracing the outside of the root as he twists it slowly, and then reaches up and takes hold of Brendon’s cock.

Brendon comes instantly. His eyes fly open wide, and Spencer’s not sure which of them is more shocked, him or Brendon. Brendon’s expression changes almost instantly, to one of apology and regret, and he stutters out, “Spence, I, Spencer,” even before he’s clearly able to put his thoughts back into order.

Brendon post-orgasm is notoriously sensitive. Spencer shakes his head slowly and wraps his hand around Brendon’s softening cock, watching him twitch and his ass clench with the aftershocks. “Oh, you shouldn’t have done that,” he says, mock-sympathetically, and Brendon’s eyes screw shut tightly as his mouth falls open.

“Spencer, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m _sorry,_ ” he gasps.

Spencer knows it’s true, that neither of them knew exactly what to expect from this little experiment and clearly Brendon’s tolerance for orgasm denial is a lot lower than usual when there’s ginger involved, but he also knows that Brendon will beat himself up over an imagined failure if Spencer doesn’t find some way of punishing him for it. He’d rather have Brendon begging and cursing while Spencer tortures him like this than Brendon curled in on himself in silence, locking Spencer out in a fit of self-loathing.

“I know you didn’t,” Spencer soothes, and he sees Brendon relax fractionally before he continues, “I’ll bet you want a second chance, right? To do it right this time. And you did ask me for something earlier.”

Brendon’s eyes widen, but Spencer’s already stroking him, slow and relentless. Brendon squirms in earnest, twisting the comforter into a mess around him and digging his heels into the mattress, but he can’t get his legs together with Spencer in the way and there’s nowhere else to go.

“Spencer,” he begs, but Spencer’s already leaning down, licking around the ginger root and marveling a little at the taste as Brendon curses and writhes. Spencer draws the plug out slowly, pushes it in one last time to hear Brendon moan helplessly, and then pulls it all the way out. Brendon shudders with relief, and Spencer gives him another two seconds of imagining it’s all over before he replaces the root with his tongue.

Brendon’s legs fly up to wrap around him, ankles crossing behind his head to hold him there as Spencer shoves his tongue in deep and starts fucking his ass. Spencer allows it for the moment, more intent on making Brendon keen again. He licks the taste of the ginger juice out of Brendon’s ass, and as soon as he feels Brendon start to loosen up around him, he pulls away and wipes his mouth.

“What…?” Brendon asks, looking dazed. Spencer just smirks at him, reaching for the bottle of lube, and Brendon barely has time to realize what the plan is before Spencer pushes two fingers inside him, all the way to the last knuckle.

Brendon’s still too sensitive, Spencer can tell by the way he unconsciously fights the penetration. It only makes it harder on him, because Spencer has more leverage and curls in deep, even with Brendon clenching and pushing around him. “I should spank you,” he says conversationally. He doesn’t fuck Brendon with his fingers, just rubs them over Brendon’s prostate, watching him struggle. “Put the ginger back in and flip you over, so you clamp down on it harder with every…single…smack.” He pulls his fingers out to just the tips, twisting them where the skin is thin and stretched around him. “That would be a good punishment, wouldn’t it? You’d be doing it to yourself.”

Brendon’s eyes are wide and glazed, almost vacant as he stares desperately at Spencer. “Spencer, please,” he whispers, milking Spencer’s fingers with his ass almost as if he isn’t aware he’s doing it, little pulses of muscle dragging at Spencer’s fingertips. “Please.”

“Please what?” Spencer asks, pulling his fingers all the way out, and Brendon moans softly, eyes fluttering shut. Spencer reaches for the lube, and Brendon’s eyes open again when he hears the pop of the cap.

“I’m not going to stretch you any more,” Spencer informs him, wiping the last of the lube off on a tissue and grasping himself at the base to line up. “I want to be what stretches you, I want to feel you struggle to take it. Are you going to do that for me?” he asks almost conversationally, starting to push forward. “Are you going to take it, or are you going to fight me?”

Brendon moans, long and full, gloriously loud as Spencer pushes in. He’s trying, Spencer can tell, but he’s over-sensitized and not as fully prepared as he usually is, and he’s struggling to get away almost as much as he’s bearing down and trying to open up.

There’s a thin, dull tingling in Spencer’s cock as he gets past the head and sinks all the way in, and it takes him a second to realize it’s not just the hot, perfect pressure of Brendon’s ass squeezing around him. “Oh, fuck,” he says as the ginger juice still inside Brendon starts licking little tongues of fire up his cock. He thrusts before he even thinks about it, and Brendon’s jarred back on the bed with the momentum of it, mouth falling open on another moan.

He understands now why Brendon was so worked up so quickly, and why he came when he did. The ginger is like itching, tingling madness all along his cock, and he’s not even getting the full effect, just the fading remains of whatever’s left after the rimming.

He’s fucking Brendon hard without even coming to that as a conscious decision, but Brendon’s open enough now to take him easily and he just rides it out, garbled curse words lost to a steady, non-stop string of moans. Spencer grits his teeth and thrusts harder, faster, spurred on by the burn surrounding his cock and by Brendon’s ass clamping down on him again and again.

Brendon’s still not fully hard, but Spencer gets a hand on him anyway, grasping and pulling in vague, sloppy time with his thrusts. He knows Brendon’s not ready for it by the way he squirms helplessly, trying to twist away from the stimulation, but all that does is squeeze him excruciatingly tight around Spencer’s cock, and Spencer groans and fucks him even harder, the headboard slamming against the wall now with the force of it.

He hangs on by the skin of his fingernails until Brendon comes again, this time preceded by the requisite pleading stream of, “Please, can I, Spencer, please, please can I, _please,_ ” and Spencer barely grits out, “Yes, fuck,” before Brendon’s yelling and spasming, almost lifting both of them off the bed as he comes, hot and tight and on fire around Spencer, and that’s the end of that.

Spencer breathes heavily afterward, still sheathed to the hilt in Brendon’s body, which is now unfurling the way it always does after his orgasm, slowly relaxing and going pliant. Spencer’s forehead is pressed against Brendon’s shoulder, and he groans when Brendon moves involuntarily and shifts the pressure on his spent cock.

“Jesus Christ,” Spencer says, not even bothering to lift his head. Brendon makes a happy, contented noise of agreement, the muscles in his shoulder flexing in a way that Spencer guesses means he wants his hands free so he can play with Spencer’s hair and touch his bare skin.

Spencer reaches up and fumbles for the lock on the shackles, turning the key, and they both gasp and hiss when the movement pulls Spencer’s cock free. Brendon strains up for a kiss, and Spencer loses himself in it for a while, planting both hands on the bed and barely noticing when Brendon shakes himself the rest of the way loose and Brendon’s arms wind around his neck.

It feels like hours later when Brendon finally bites his lip, prompting Spencer to release his mouth. Brendon licks his lips, swollen red from their kissing, and Spencer’s eyes are glued to the flicker of his tongue. “I want to suck you,” Brendon’s mouth says, looking just as obscene as it sounds. “I want you to put me on my knees with my hands tied behind my back and I want to suck you off until you come down my throat.”

“Or on your face,” Spencer replies without thinking, and Brendon whimpers, his throat working and eyes falling shut. Spencer kisses him again, can’t help it, and when Brendon finally makes a high, whining request for breath, he moves down to suck hickeys into the soft skin of Brendon’s throat. They’re not going anywhere for a while, he can leave marks. He likes leaving marks.

“Shower first,” Spencer rumbles, biting down on the fleshy lobe of Brendon’s ear to hear the sound he always makes when Spencer does that. “Then we’ll talk.”


End file.
